The present invention relates to a superminiature cassette tape recorder which is positively positioned and used.
In these days, a microcassette (trade name) used for a superminiature tape recorder is provided with a capstan hole at its center and capstan holes on both sides thereof.
The capstan holes on both sides are provided for the purpose of miniaturization and used together with a standard surface for positioning a cassette during insertion thereof.
The cassette is, therefore guided to a predetermined position when inserting the cassette.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 13,372/78 discloses a prior technique in the art whereby a cassette is set at a predetermined position by providing a standard surface in a capstan bearing, but its construction is complicated and its operation is troublesome. Particularly, there is a small gap between the capstan inserting hole and the radial bearing portion so that it is difficult to insert a cassette thereinto, and the cassette must be inserted from almost directly above.